The present disclosure relates to subject matter contained in Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-168304, filed on Jun. 5, 2000, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
The present invention relates to a recording medium readable by a computer, in which a game program is stored, game program, game processing method, and game processing apparatus, and in particular, a computer-readable recording medium having a game program stored to achieve a process for displaying a dynamic image, a game program, a game processing method, and a game processing apparatus.
When a scene of a game to be displayed on a display is changed, an image from a viewpoint before the change and an image from a viewpoint after the change are synthesized, and an image display process is carried out so that the image from the viewpoint after the change is gradually made clear, whereby the stage effect of the game in a virtual space can be increased with the screen display.
As such a technology, there is, for example, a technology regarding changes of displayed scenes, which is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-112453. The technology regarding the change of display scenes is such that holding image data (still image data) of the last scene is pasted on a plane polygon set further at the viewpoint side from an image expressing a new scene, using the image data of the last scene as a texture, and changing the display screen by gradually increasing the transparency of the image data expressing the last scene at every appointed cycle. Thereby, the display screen can be gradually changed from the last scene to a new scene by fading out the last scene and fading in the new scene.
In such a technology as disclosed in the above patent publication, however, an image of the last screen is limited to a still image constructed of a single frame. When a character in a game, that is moving with its action controlled in real time, is displayed on both the last and new scenes, an unnatural image display is brought about. Therefore, such a problem occurs in that, although a character is still in the image displayed from the last scene, the character is moving in real time in the image displayed from the viewpoint of the new scene.
The present invention was developed in order to solve such problems. It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a computer-readable recording medium having a stored game program, game program, game processing method, and game processing apparatus, in which both a source image and a target image can be displayed as dynamic images moving in real time when fading out the last scene and fading in a new scene.
In order to achieve the object, a computer-readable recording medium having a game program stored therein according to the invention is a recording medium, readable by a computer, in which a game program to achieve a process of displaying dynamic images on a screen is stored, which causes the computer to process image display. When a viewpoint for a dynamic image to be displayed on a screen is changed, the computer translucently synthesizes a dynamic image depicted from a viewpoint before the viewpoint is changed, and a dynamic image depicted from a viewpoint after the viewpoint is changed, together frame by frame of respective images. When a viewpoint for a dynamic image to be displayed is changed, the computer fades out the image by gradually increasing transparency of the dynamic image depicted from a viewpoint before the viewpoint is changed, and at the same time, fades in the image by gradually reducing the transparency of the dynamic image depicted from a viewpoint after the viewpoint is changed.
Also, in order to achieve the abovementioned object, a computer-readable recording medium having a game program stored therein according to the invention is a recording medium, readable by a computer, in which a game program to achieve a process of displaying dynamic images on a screen is stored, and causing the computer to execute programs displaying a first dynamic image depicted from a certain first viewpoint, which is composed of a plurality of image frames. When a viewpoint of a dynamic image to be displayed on a screen is changed, reciprocally adjusting brightness of one image frame of the first dynamic images and brightness of one image frame of the second dynamic images depicted from the second viewpoint, which consists of a plurality of image frames, acquiring a synthesized image frame by synthesizing the corresponding two image frames whose brightnesses were adjusted, and displaying the corresponding synthesized image frame; subsequently mutually selecting the brightness of the next image frame of the first dynamic images, and brightness of the next image frame of the second dynamic images whenever image frames to be displayed on a screen are renewed; and reciprocally adjusting the brightness of the synthesized image frame acquired by the last synthesis, and brightness of the reciprocally selected next image frame, acquiring a newly synthesized image frame by synthesizing the synthesized image frame whose brightness has been previously adjusted, and the image frame, and displaying the corresponding synthesized image frame.
A recording medium, readable by a computer, having a game program stored therein according the invention, which further stores the programs causing the computer to adjust the brightness of an image frame and a synthesized image frame by adjusting the quantity of reduction in brightness thereof, and to acquire the synthesized image frame by translucent synthesis. Still further, with respect to adjustment of the brightness of image frames of the first dynamic images, the quantity of reduction in brightness is adjusted so that the brightness becomes low whenever the next image frame is selected, and with respect to adjustment of the brightness of image frames of the second dynamic images, the quantity of reduction in brightness is adjusted so that the brightness becomes high whenever the next image frame is selected.
In order to achieve the abovementioned object, a computer-readable recording medium having a game program stored therein according to the invention is a recording medium, readable by a computer, in which a game program to achieve a process of displaying dynamic images on a screen is stored, wherein the computer causes the computer to execute programs of: displaying a first dynamic image depicted from the first viewpoint, which is composed of a plurality of image frames; when a viewpoint of a dynamic image to be displayed on a screen is changed, reciprocally adjusting the brightness of one image frame of the first dynamic images and the brightness of one image frame of the second dynamic images depicted from the second viewpoint, which is composed of a plurality of image frames, whenever the image frame to be displayed on a screen is renewed; acquiring a synthesized image frame by synthesizing the corresponding two image frames whose brightness has been adjusted; and displaying the corresponding synthesized image frame on a screen.
A recording medium, readable by a computer, having programs stored therein according to the invention stores the programs that execute: with respect to image frames of the first dynamic images, adjusting the brightness so that it gradually becomes low whenever the next image frame is selected; and, with respect to image frames of the second dynamic images, adjusting the brightness so that it becomes high when the next image frame is selected.
In order to achieve the abovementioned object, a game program according to the invention is a game program to achieve a process for displaying dynamic images on a screen, which causes a computer to process image display. When a viewpoint for a dynamic image to be displayed on a screen is changed, the computer translucently synthesizes a dynamic image depicted from a viewpoint before the viewpoint is changed, and a dynamic image depicted from a viewpoint after the viewpoint is changed, together frame by frame in respective images. When a viewpoint for a dynamic image to be displayed is changed, the computer fades out the image by gradually increasing transparency of the dynamic image depicted from a viewpoint before the viewpoint is changed, and at the same time, fades in the image by gradually reducing the transparency of the dynamic image depicted from a viewpoint after the viewpoint is changed.
In order to achieve the abovementioned object, a game program according to the invention is a game program to achieve a process for displaying dynamic images on a screen, which causes a computer to execute: displaying a first dynamic image depicted from a certain first viewpoint, which is composed of a plurality of image frames; when a viewpoint of a dynamic image to be displayed on a screen is changed, adjusting the brightness of one image frame of the first dynamic images and brightness of one image frame of the second dynamic images depicted from the second viewpoint, which consists of a plurality of image frames, acquiring a synthesized image frame by synthesizing the corresponding two image frames whose brightnesses were adjusted, and displaying the corresponding synthesized image frame on a screen; subsequently mutually selecting the brightness of the next image frame of the first dynamic images, and brightness of the next image frame of the second dynamic images whenever image frames to be displayed are renewed; and reciprocally adjusting the brightness of the synthesized image frame acquired by the last synthesis, and brightness of the reciprocally selected next image frame, acquiring a newly synthesized image frame by synthesizing the synthesized image frame whose brightness has been previously adjusted, and the image frame, and displaying the corresponding synthesized image frame on a screen.
The game program according to the invention causes a computer to adjust the brightness of an image frame and a synthesized image frame by adjusting the quantity of reduction in brightness thereof, and to acquire the synthesized image frame by translucent synthesis. Further, with respect to adjustment of the brightness of image frames of the first dynamic images, the game program causes a computer to adjust the quantity of reduction in brightness so that the brightness becomes low whenever the next image frame is selected, and with respect to adjustment of the brightness of image frames of the second dynamic images, the game program causes the computer to adjust the quantity of reduction in brightness so that the brightness becomes high whenever the next image frame is selected.
In order to achieve the object, a game program according to the invention is a game program to achieve a process for displaying dynamic images. A computer displays a first dynamic image depicted from the first viewpoint, which is composed of a plurality of image frames. When a viewpoint of a dynamic image to be displayed on a screen is changed, the computer reciprocally adjusts the brightness of one image frame of the first dynamic images and the brightness of one image frame of the second dynamic images depicted from the second viewpoint, which is composed of a plurality of image frames, whenever the image frame to be displayed on a screen is renewed. The computer also acquires a synthesized image frame by synthesizing the corresponding two image frames whose brightness has been adjusted; and displays the corresponding synthesized image frame on a screen.
In addition, the game program according to the invention causes a computer, with respect to image frames of the first dynamic images, to adjust the brightness so that it gradually becomes low whenever the next image frame is selected. With respect to image frames of the second dynamic images, the computer adjusts the brightness so that it gradually becomes high when the next image frame is selected.
In order to achieve the object, a method for processing a game, which achieves a game capable of displaying dynamic images on a screen according to the invention, includes when a viewpoint for a dynamic image to be displayed on the screen is changed, translucently synthesizing a dynamic image depicted from a viewpoint before the viewpoint is changed, and a dynamic image depicted from a viewpoint after the viewpoint is changed, together frame by frame in respective images. The method also includes, when a viewpoint for a dynamic image to be displayed on the screen is changed, fading out the image by gradually increasing transparency of the dynamic image depicted from a viewpoint before the viewpoint is changed, and at the same time, fading in the image by gradually reducing the transparency of the dynamic image depicted from a viewpoint after the viewpoint is changed.
In order to achieve the object, a method for processing a game, which achieves a game capable of displaying dynamic images according to the invention, includes displaying a first dynamic image depicted from a certain first viewpoint, which is composed of a plurality of image frames. When a viewpoint of a dynamic image to be displayed is changed, the method further includes reciprocally adjusting the brightness of one image frame of the first dynamic images and the brightness of one image frame of the second dynamic images depicted from the second viewpoint, which consists of a plurality of image frames, acquiring a synthesized image frame by synthesizing the corresponding two image frames whose brightnesses were adjusted; displaying the corresponding synthesized image frame; and subsequently mutually selecting the brightness of the next image frame of the first dynamic images, and brightness of the next image frame of the second dynamic images whenever image frames to be displayed are renewed; reciprocally adjusting the brightness of the synthesized image frame acquired by the last synthesis, and brightness of the reciprocally selected next image frame; acquiring a newly synthesized image frame by synthesizing the synthesized image frame whose brightness has been previously adjusted, and the image frame; and displaying the corresponding synthesized image frame on the screen.
Further, a method for processing a game according to the invention enables adjustment of the brightness of an image frame and a synthesized image frame by adjusting the quantity of reduction in brightness thereof; and acquisition of the synthesized image frame by translucent synthesis. Also, the method for processing a game enables, with respect to adjustment of the brightness of image frames of the first dynamic images, adjustment of the quantity of reduction in brightness so that the brightness becomes low whenever the next image frame is selected, and with respect to adjustment of the brightness of image frames of the second dynamic images, adjustment of the quantity of reduction in brightness so that the brightness becomes high whenever the next image frame is selected.
In order to achieve the object, a game processing method according to the invention is a method for processing a game, which achieves a game capable of displaying dynamic images on a screen, and enables display of a first dynamic image depicted from the first viewpoint, which is composed of a plurality of image frames; when a viewpoint of a dynamic image to be displayed is changed, reciprocal adjustment of the brightness of one image frame of the first dynamic images and the brightness of one image frame of the second dynamic images depicted from the second viewpoint, which is composed of a plurality of image frames, whenever the image frame to be displayed on the screen is renewed; acquisition of a synthesized image frame by synthesizing the corresponding two image frames whose brightness has been adjusted; and display of the corresponding synthesized image frame on the screen.
A game processing method according to the invention adjusts the brightness so that it gradually becomes low, whenever the next image frame is selected, with respect to image frames of the first dynamic images; and adjusts the brightness so that it gradually becomes high when the next image frame is selected, with respect to image frames of the second dynamic images.
In order to achieve the object, a game processing apparatus according to the invention is a game processing apparatus for achieving a game by displaying images on a screen, which comprises: a recording medium, readable by a computer, having a program stored therein to achieve a game; a computer for executing the program by reading at least one part of the program from the recording medium; and a display for displaying images of the game which is achieved by the program; wherein, by reading at least one part of the program from the recording medium, the computer is caused to: display dynamic images on the screen; when a viewpoint for a dynamic image to be displayed is changed, translucently synthesize a dynamic image depicted from a viewpoint before the viewpoint is changed, and a dynamic image depicted from a viewpoint after the viewpoint is changed, together frame by frame in respective images; and when a viewpoint for a dynamic image to be displayed on the screen is changed, fade out the image by gradually increasing transparency of the dynamic image depicted from a viewpoint before the viewpoint is changed, and at the same time, fade in the image by gradually reducing the transparency of the dynamic image depicted from a viewpoint after the viewpoint is changed.
In order to achieve the object, a game processing apparatus according to the invention is a game processing apparatus for achieving a game by displaying images on a screen, which comprises: a recording medium, readable by a computer, having a program stored therein to achieve a game; a computer for executing the program by reading at least one part of the program from the recording medium; and a display for displaying images of the game which is achieved by the program. By reading at least one part of the program from the recording medium, the computer is caused to display a first dynamic image depicted from a certain first viewpoint, which is composed of a plurality of image frames; when a viewpoint of a dynamic image to be displayed is changed, adjust brightness of one image frame of the first dynamic images and brightness of one image frame of the second dynamic images depicted from the second viewpoint, which consists of a plurality of image frames, acquire a synthesized image frame by synthesizing the corresponding two image frames whose brightnesses were adjusted, and display the corresponding synthesized image frame on the screen; subsequently mutually select the brightness of the next image frame of the first dynamic images, and brightness of the next image frame of the second dynamic images whenever image frames to be displayed on the screen are renewed; and reciprocally adjust the brightness of the synthesized image frame acquired by the last synthesis, and brightness of the reciprocally selected next image frame; acquire a newly synthesized image frame by synthesizing the synthesized image frame whose brightness has been previously adjusted, and the image frame; and display the corresponding synthesized image frame on the screen.
In order to achieve the object, a game processing apparatus according to the invention adjusts the brightness of an image frame and a synthesized image frame by adjusting the quantity of reduction in brightness thereof, and acquires the synthesized image frame by translucent synthesis. Still further, in the game processing apparatus, with respect to adjustment of the brightness of image frames of the first dynamic images, the quantity of reduction in brightness is adjusted so that the brightness becomes low whenever the next image frame is selected, and with respect to adjustment of the brightness of image frames of the second dynamic images, the quantity of reduction in brightness is adjusted so that the brightness becomes high whenever the next image frame is selected.
In order to achieve the object, a game processing apparatus according to the invention is a game processing apparatus for achieving a game by displaying images on a screen, which comprises: a recording medium, readable by a computer, having a program stored therein to achieve a game; a computer for executing the program by reading at least one part of the program from the recording medium; and a display for displaying images of the game which is achieved by the program; wherein, by reading at least one part of the program from the recording medium, the computer is caused to: display a first dynamic image depicted from the first viewpoint, which is composed of a plurality of image frames; when a viewpoint of a dynamic image to be displayed on the screen is changed, reciprocally adjust the brightness of one image frame of the first dynamic images and the brightness of one image frame of the second dynamic images depicted from the second viewpoint, which is composed of a plurality of image frames, whenever the image frame to be displayed on the screen is renewed; acquire a synthesized image frame by synthesizing the corresponding two image frames whose brightness has been adjusted; and display the corresponding synthesized image frame.
In a game processing apparatus according to the invention, the brightness of image frames of the first dynamic images is adjusted so that the brightness gradually becomes low whenever the next image frame is selected, and the brightness of image frames of the second dynamic images is adjusted so that the brightness gradually becomes high whenever the next image frame is selected.
As understood on the basis of the abovementioned description, according to the computer-readable recording medium in which the game programs are stored, game program, game processing method, and game processing apparatus of the invention, the brightnesses of the respective frames of dynamic images depicted from multiple viewpoints are adjusted and synthesized frame by frame. Therefore, even though a displayed character moves in real time, the fade-out of the screen depicted from the source viewpoint and fade-in of the screen depicted from the target viewpoint can be carried out, whereby both images depicted from at the source camera and those depicted from the target camera can be displayed on the screen in the form of natural numbers.